U.S. Pat. No. 10,178,739 describes a method for automatically assigning a controllable luminaire device to a control group for commonly controlling the controllable luminaire devices that are assigned to that control group. A controllable luminaire device may comprise, for example, a luminaire unit with an integrated controller or a luminaire unit that is coupled to a separate controller. The controller includes an interface for coupling the controller to a lighting network and the controller is configured to control the luminaire unit based on commands received from the lighting network via the interface. According to the described method, a sensor value from a sensor unit assigned to a controllable luminaire device is determined. The sensor unit is coupled to the controller such that the controller can communicate the sensor value from the sensor unit to the lighting network. The controllable luminaire device is then assigned to a control group based on the sensor value.